The Blade and the Axe
by asham9
Summary: Just a one-shot story between Drav and Kat in their final fight in a losing game. DravenxKatarina Enjoy!


**Author's Note: **I really had fun writing this.This is just a one-shot story I wrote for a friend, I hope he likes it and I hope you guys like it too. I haven't written something like this in a while, so please feel free to leave any feedback guys. I most definitely appreciate it, enjoy!

Baron Nashor fell for the fourth time, the enemy team had gained its almighty buff and they headed their way to Draven's base. The game was an hour in and all their inhibitors were down and all of their eleven turrets were destroyed. Draven, Renekton, Fiddlesticks, Morgana, and Katarina all stood in-front of their exposed nexus, preparing for their final stand. As they clear down an army of Super minions piling up against them, they saw their enemies making their way from the horizon. Lucian, Sona, Xin Zhao, a fed Zed and a farmed Jax altogether marched forward with bloodthirst in their eyes. Renekton suffered a brutal laning phase and Zed ganked top and bot all game and thanks to that he had earned his full build, including a Guardian's Angel. If only Morgana would have warded more consistently and Fiddle would have camp top as akin to Xin Zhao's persistence, but this was not the time to waste precious energy blaming each other. Fortunately, both Katarina and Draven were the only ones who did considerably well in terms of farm **and** kills and they both wanted nothing more than to give their adversaries hell to pay.

'Hey Kat,' Draven said as he spun his axes to impress the Noxian redhead. 'If we win this, how bout you go out with big ol' handsome Draaaaven, huh?'

'No.' Katarina replied curtly.

It wasn't the first time Draven tried his luck on the ladies in the Rift. It is a known fact the magnificent executioner had a tendency for possessing a proud and zany behavior with a stylish flair and sadistic approach to boot, but he was also known to hit on every female champion that ever had the honor of supporting him in bottom lane. Unfortunately however, his incongruous forwardness combined with his egotistical and obnoxious persona was not very well-received with women in the League. Katarina unsurprisingly was no exception.

Fiddlesticks waddled to his allies and yelled. 'Guys get ready! They are coming!'

'I'll go in first!' Renekton declared boldly. 'And the rest of you shall follow!'

'We should have surrendered ages ago. I really wanna eat my lunch.' Grumbled a weary Morgana, who had been begging her team to yield this futile battle after having gone through thirteen deaths.

Katarina let out a long and cumbersome sigh. She raised both of her daggers and gazed at them, it was covered in dried blood and dirt. _I'll have to wash these after this,_ she thought to herself. She would ritually cleanse her daggers always after a fight, win or lose, short or long, she would wash them by the Noxian rivers during the midsummer nights, alone by herself. To them they were as beautiful as her, perhaps more beautiful in her opinion but just as deadly. Unlike Draven, the Noxian commander never once took herself as a high-ranking officer blessed with both beauty and skill, just a soldier who kills for Noxus.

As their foes welcomed themselves in as expected in their base, Katarina's team met them head on with caution. They all stared down at one another, moving back and forward, side to side, the longer the stand-off the more intense it gets between the two groups. Xin Zhao, who yearned for this game to end so that he could play Awesomenauts, flashed and engaged against the poor Morgana. Morgana dodged his spear that almost pierced her abdomen and flashed towards the center of the enemy circle and latches three of them with her ultimate, Soul Shackles. Sona, in a moment of panic countered Morgana's ultimate with hers but the fallen angel had already activated her Zhonyas.

Renekton, now grinning because of the blunder, dove in into the fray by slicing and dicing his way, trying to reach Lucian. Xin Zhao diverted his attention to the humanoid reptilian and drove his spear deep into Renekton's back. Lucian unloaded his two holy weapons against the monstrous crocodile while Draven killed Sona with two critical throws. Renekton, now wounded but pumped with adrenaline, slashed the steward of Demacia across the face, throwing him off-balance. Jax then leaped unto Renekton and finished him off by smashing him with his lamppost, fracturing his skull.

'You okay bro?' Jax asked Xin Zhao in a concerned tone. As the weakened Demacian stood up to answer the mercenary, he was swiftly interrupted with an axe jammed in his spine and he fell back on his face, this time dead.

Draven laughed wickedly as he watched him passed and gained a double kill, but this only escalates Jax's rage and focus against the flashy axe-spinner. As he charged against the now-cowering Draven, a cackling Fiddlesticks jumped in front of Jax with hundreds of murderous crows surrounding him, but he didn't buy Zhonyas because he was an idiot. So Jax dispatched him and broke him like tiny twigs from a dead tree. The grandmaster intended to leap on Draven, only to be thwarted once again by Morgana, by binding him in place.

Lucian dashed in and shot Morg in the head, a clean shot right between the eyes. Lucian aimed his ancient pistols this time at Draven, but Katarina teleported behind him and slit his throat. The purifier fell to his knees in shocked and so he bled to death.

'Thanks,' said a very grateful Draven, his face absent of both arrogance and confidence. It was a rare sight.

'Don't thank me yet.' Katarina replied gravely, her eyes now glaring towards purple-cloaked Jax. Jax, now out of the dark binding, wielded his legendary lamppost with both of his hands and positioned himself in a defensive stance. All three of them knew that the mercenary could take them both on with relative ease, but if Jax is not careful, he will join his fellow companions sooner than expected.

Draven hurled both of his whirling axes towards the mysterious grandmaster. The overpowered champion dodged the first incoming axe and casually deflects the second with his lamppost, chuckling as he did so. Katarina made her move and teleported behind him as she did to Lucian, but this time Jax saw it coming and kicked her in the stomach. The red-haired assassin quickly rose up on her feet and faced against her toughest adversary with diligence. She let out a flurry of attacks on her opponent and at first Jax managed to block out every single one of them, but her sinister blades managed to find its way into his chest. The injured mercenary then retorted with an empowered strike into the assassin's belly. Katarina fell on the ground and coughed up blood on the floor, as Jax raised his weapon above her head to end her, like the grim reaper about to collect a soul for the underworld. A swishing sound and a large fast rotating object went past him, directly through his neck. He stood still for a second in a pause, and then his head slowly slid off from the rest of his body, along with half of his lamppost and a portion of his hands.

'TRIPLE KILL!' cried the announcer above.

Katarina gazed upon her savior, Draven had a worried look that faded quickly into a smile of relief.

'Thank you.' Katarina said with a hint of gratitude.

'No worries.' Draven replied sincerely, he was more than glad he could save her in the nick of time.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared right behind our beloved executioner, he wears a mask made of steel, his eyes were bright crimson like blood, and he owned two long sharp steel blades that protruded from both his hands. His name was Zed, and he used the Death Mark onto the unexpected Draven.

'DRAVEN NO!' Katarina screamed to no avail, for it was already too late. Before he could react, long and painful gash wounds appeared on his body and not before long, blood spurted everywhere like a large mansion fountain. Draven laid in a pool of his own blood, denied of life and welcomed in death once again.

Katarina crawled to his dead body and put him on her arms whilst Zed was just spamming the laugh function over and over again as he danced around the nexus like a total twat.

'I'm sorry Draven, I'm so sorry.' Katarina choked, her voice muffled by her tears of sadness and regret.

'Don't be sorry, at least I got the triple kill didn't I?' Draven said weakly, trying to cheer her up.

As the nexus was getting destroyed by Zed and the Super minions, Katarina kissed Draven on the lips, granting him his final wish. Their lips embraced passionately for the first and last time, while the nexus blew up into a vivid and elegant violet cloud behind them.


End file.
